The Wrath of Love
by LOVEnHATEareboth4letterswords
Summary: Xanxus knows not of the word like or love. But once he heard it, he understands that he was in love with a certain decimo. Well, the Varia's and Reborn certainly helped. Warning, this story may show just how much of a sadist Reborn could be. you've been warned, and read at your own risk.


Sawada Tsunayoshi is the tenth boss of Vongola or also known as Vongola Decimo. He was also known as the nicest, cutest and lovable mafia boss in the mafia world. At the age of twenty, he manages to make connection and ties with other opposing enemies. He preferred to do things not-violently. Most peoples adore him. But most just don't. That includes the famous destructible boss of The Varia.

Xanxus despised Tsuna. He already accepted the fact that he had lost and Tsuna was now the Decimo, but there's just something in the brunet that manages to tick off the scarred man. And he still fails to find out why is that.

Now, Reborn had no ill intentions. It's not really fun to watch the poor Tuna got scared and stuttered at the Varia. And he certainly didn't enjoy leaving the poor brunet alone with the Varia in the meeting room. No. He said that they need to improve their ties. You know, between families and stuff. While he himself was watching somewhere through the CCTV. No, he's not a sadist.

Anyway, back to our poor Tuna.

"Voooiiiiii! Why the hell is the pipsqueak's here?!" Tsuna flinched at that.

"Ushishishi, this is his mansion you stupid peasent." Tsuna wondered again, _is that a tiara?_

"Boss, do you need anything?" He smiled at the scene remembering his own right hand man.

"Vooooiiiiiii! Who're you calling stupid you failed prince!" Again, our poor Tuna flinched at the loud volume.

"Fake prince sempai, stop making the captain mad. He'll only get his volume louder" three knifes stabbed into the frog hat.

"Ushishishi, who're you calling fake you frog hat?" and he add another three knifes on the poor frog hat.

"Ouch, that hurt fake prince sempai. And you're a fake since you're wearing a tiara." Tsuna couldn't help but to nod slowly.

"Voooooiiiiii! That's really a tiara? I thought so!" And tsuna fight his urge to flinch.

"Mou Squal-chan, Bel-chan, fran-chan, stop fighting already. We're a family now ne? F.A.M.I.L.Y~"

Everyone went quite. Tsuna was amazed by how efficient Lussuria was handling his family, but it didn't last long.

"Vooooiiiii! Who wants to be a family with this guy!" Tsuna shoved his thought away. No, Lussuria could only make it worse.

"Ushishishi, they are not family. They are lackeys." Tsuna shuddered at the fake prince. _Am I a lackey too?_

"Fake prince sempai and the captain should just get married already and move out. We really need to tone down the volume and destruction around our mansion." A sword and more knives stabed into the poor frog hat. Tsuna swore he saw it crying. Aww, how nice you are.

"Voooiiiiii! You stupid froghead, the destruction was not mainly by us!"

"Ushishishi, If I want to blame on anyone, it would be the bo-"

A bottle of wine crashed to the wall staining the wall and the carpet.

"Trashes shut the fuck up. If you don't I'll just fucking show how to do it for you!" he held out his duo guns, and shoot at his so called family randomly.

The chaos was unbearable. Right now, our poor Tuna was hiding under the table, away from the chaos above. He heard crashes, something break. Something or someone. Ughh, how he hates his sadistic tutor!

"Ano, Xanxus-san?"

Xanxus turns down under the table when he heard that oh so sweet voice. _What the?_

Anyway, Tsuna was looking at him with teary eyes, comes with a cute puppy dog with his mouth pouting a little.

"What is it trash?" he ignored the chaos behind him. Now he needs to focus on why his heart was beating too fast.

"umm, can you please calm them down?"

"No, why should I?

"Because Reborn would be very furious if h sees the room was in chaos."

"That's your problem trash, not mine."

"Haa…. But we are family ne? Family helps each other right?

Xanxus was startled. Not by the words said, but by the smile Tsuna gave him. Tsuna's smile calms him so much. He heard nothing of the chaos around him anymore. Then, he pulls out his guns and shoots off into the ceiling. That snapped the Varia's who are trying to kill each other.

"Trashes, sit down!"

The others follows without another words. They sat down and stares at their boss.

'Vooooooiiiiiiii!, the boss is flushing, I bet he's really mad!'

'Ushishishi, boss's face is red. Is it because of the wine? The prince doesn't want to end up like the wine bottle crashed there'

"Boss's face is red. Why? Are you sick boss?" the boy with the frog head, being emotionless and a straight-forward person said it out loud.

"Boss, are you okay? You're really sick? I'll go get the medicine for you!" And Levi runs out of the room.

"Oh my, boss, I'd be more than happy to take care of you~"Lussuria wiggled his body and make the others want to puke.

Tsuna was shocked when he heard the news about Xanxus being sick, and being clumsy as he is, he bumped his head onto the table. Yes, he was still under the table. Everyone was startled by it. Then, comes out from underneath the table, the decimo who is smiling sheepishly while holding his head.

"ouch, glad that didn't hurt a lot. Umm, everyone, lunch will be serve a few minutes more. So why don't we head into the dining room. I had invited a chef specially for you guys and I bet you'll love his cooking." Tilting his head a little, he smiled at them.

"Now, why don't we talk like a real family ne?"

'Vooooiiiiiii! So this is the cause?!'

'Ushishishi, this is interesting.'

"So the boss likes the decimo?" Comes a bottle crashing to the frog hat.

"My, my, let's just go already. I'm getting hungry now. Squal-chan, Bel-chan, Fran-chan, let's go first." Lussuria manages to get them out of the room. That left the varia boss with the decimo.

"Ummmm, haha, I wonders why Fran said that. He's really funny sometimes." Tsuna was blushing. Xanxus likes him? No way? He just wanna fucking kill him. Yeah that's it. Xanxus likes to kill him!

Tsuna didn't realize that Xanxus had moved and was now standing in front of him. He yanked the brunet's tie and pulls him closer. Right when their face was merely millimetres apart, he said.

"Yeah. I fucking likes you. You got problem with that?"

What?

Xanxus smirked as he saw the brunet blushed. He close down their gap. Their lips were now connected. It was soft and kind. Tsuna was shocked but he made no move to push the raven. It was soft and gentle. He didn't know xanxus could kiss someone oh so softly like this. Xanxus pulls back after a while.

"Go out with me trash."

It's not a question. It was a statement. An order. Tsuna stares at Xanxus's eyes.

"Okay. I guess it's fine." He smiled at Xanxus. Then, they were ready for another kiss when Levi barge in into the office. And not only him, the others were outside too, peaking at their boss's so called confession.

Xanxus shoots them off. Took Tsuna's hand and head towards the bedroom. Yes, not the dining room. The bedroom. Where he could be alone and ravish his Tuna. Literally.

* * *

"Fall in love with me trash."

"I'm already in love with you, stupid."

"I love you."

"Me too. Good night."

* * *

**Omake**

Reborn had recorded everything. Now, he doesn't have any intention of showing it the guardians. And he doesn't know how much the guardians had loved their decimo. He was certainly accidentally played the video during movie night while everyone gathered around. And no, he certainly didn't enjoy seeing how his student was now being chased by his guardians, demanding for answers. No, He's not a sadist.

* * *

I went to a the dentist yeterday. I love them and I hate them. Period.

I adore X27. Why is it that my fav couple were always with the sadists ones?

I'm not a masochist! Am I? I guess I liked how they soften up for their loved ones.

Anyway, like always, R&R. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Sorry for any mistakes or spelling errors~

Disclaimer:I do not own KHR.


End file.
